breakingbadfandomcom-20200223-history
Jesse Pinkman
Jesse Bruce Pinkman aka "Cap'n Cook" is the partner of "Mr. White" in the meth trade and also one of his former high school students. Character History Jesse comes from an upper middle-class family, but was kicked out of his home, presumably because of his drug use. Jesse moved in with his Aunt Jenny, whom he took care of until her death from lung cancer and subsequently allowed by the family to stay in her home. He has a much younger over-achieving brother with whom he gets along, despite their age and aptitude difference and Jesse's reputation with his folks. In fact, Jesse seems to emotionally connect with children in general and avoids exposing them to his own destructive behavior, even when to do so would be criminaly inept and risky. Jesse was, of course, a flunkie in public school and Mr. White, perhaps shortsightedly failed him in his chemistry class, though he did frequently write Apply Yourself on Jesse's graded test/quiz papers. Season 1 Jesse quickly found his way into the drug scene, cooking and distributing his own "chili p" meth under the alias "Cap'n Cook" with his partner Emilio. Jesse is attracted to older women and was banging a milf who lived next door to their base of operation, Hank and the DEA raided the location and due to this proclivity, Jesse barely managed to escape unnoticed by the agents, but not before being spotted by Walt, who was eager to accompany Hank as an observer after scoping all that drug cash Hank had in a pile on TV. It's pretty clear right away that Jesse's little operation does not include piles of money and Walt sees an in. It's not difficult for Walt to track down Jesse, he's still listed in the high school filing system. Walt arrives at Jesse's home and threatens to turn him over to his DEA brother-in-law, at first blackmailing Jesse into helping him navigate the illegal drug trade in exchange for his chemical expertise. Walt's plan is to use his chemistry knowledge to cook remarkably potent "crystal" meth that Jesse would distribute. Walt gives Jesse $7,000 to purchase an RV, which they turn into a rolling meth lab . It is revealed later, in Season 3, that Jesse spent this money on a drug-and-alcohol-fueled night out with strippers but does manage to score an already "very warm" and less than ideal RV with the fortuitous help of Combo. Jesse reaches out to a distributor he knows of, Krazy 8, to help them sell this new crystal he cooked up. Krazy 8 and his cousin Emilio don't buy that he cooked it and try to steal the meth. They hold Jesse hostage and force him to show them who cooked this new meth he says he can get. On the way out to the cook site Jesse spill all about Mr. White and his chemistry class etc. Thanks to Walter's cunning Emilio ends up dead but Krazy 8 later comes to and must be kept captive in Jesse's basement for several days before Walt can bring himself to murder him. After a brutal lesson in acid resistant plastic vs. anything but Jesse is finally ready to respect Walter, especially when Walter cooly points out that a body can be discarded in 2 bins. Jesse had just come home empty handed because he is still not criminal minded enough to know to cut up the body. Unsatisified with the small amounts of money the two make from peddling the meth on their own, Walt convinces Jesse that they need to find a distributer for their product, someone big. Jesse's friend, Skinny Pete, puts him in contact with Tuco, a powerful but psychotic local drug kingpin. The two begin to expand their operations by clumsily stealing a large drum of methylamine, enabling them to produce large quantities of meth for Tuco . Walter teaches Jesse how to make thermite so they can pull off the heist. Season 2 After killing one of his deputies, Tuco kidnaps Walter and Jesse, telling them he's planning to take them to a superlab in Mexico where he can continue operation after the DEA raided his operation in Albuquerque . Walter had already seen danger coming and shown Jesse how to make Ricin, so they can pull off Tuco's murder. However, the two manage to otherwise incapacitate Tuco and escape . Walter and Jesse choose not to murder Tuco. Jesse, unfortunately, was forced to leave behind his car as well as his "rainy day fund," his entire savings for the DEA to seize. Realizing that it wouldn't be long before all kinds of cops would be after him, Jesse seeks help from his friend, Badger. They move the lab from Jesse's basement back to the RV. The RV is subsequently towed away by Badger's cousin, Clovis, and stored on his lot for a $1,000 storage fee, which Jesse can only pay half of upfront. The next day, Jesse awakens to find his mother evicting him from his home, since his family's Lawyer informed him they legally own the house and have discovered that he was cooking meth in the basement. Unable to find a friend, he gets his remaining few belongings and his motorcycle stolen as well, so he breaks into Clovis' lot and passes out in the RV . Jesse eventually tries to put himself back together. He gets a new car and finds a new apartment. The landlord, Jane, is a part-time tattoo-artist and also, as Jesse later finds out, a recovering addict. Living right next to Jesse in the same two-family building Jesse and Jane quickly become romantically involved. Jane, however, tries to hide this relationship from her father, Donald, who is the property owner. The death of his friend, Combo, sends Jesse spiraling into a downward drug spiral, topped with heroin, introduced to him by Jane . When Jane dies, Jesse blames himself for her death and descends further into a drug-fueled depression. Walter is compelled to rescue Jesse, perhaps because he betrayed Jesse by letting Jane die and he propogates a lie to disguise that betrayal which will only cause Jesse more pain, he feels bad and take him to a 1st class rehabilitation center where he is able to get clean . Season 3 Jesse begins to undergo a transformation of sorts. After having left rehab clean and sober, he is still without friends. A frequent recurrence is the establishment of Jesse's lonesomness, magnified now thanks to Walter by his false sense of guilt with the death (sic killing) of Jane, as well as his split from Walt, who has gone on to cook for Gus Fring full-time. Jesse has garnered attentions of a different sort. Agent Hank Schrader, after a lead puts him on the prowl for R.V.'s, is convinced (and correct) that the RV belonging to Jesse is a roving meth lab. Upon tailing Jesse, he finally finds it, only to be outsmarted in the end by Walt and a very law savy salvage yard owner. Walt (with the help of Saul and having Hanks' personal cellphone number) deceives Hank using his family, getting him out of there long enough for them to destroy all evidence of the RV. Hanks frustration and rage are now aimed squarely at Pinkman, whom he blames for the bogus phonecall, and using his family to distract him from the bust. Once again, we find Jesse in the hospital, this time recovering from wounds inflicted upon him by Hank as revenge for using his family to game him. While in the hospital, Jesse is visited by Walt, who is surprised that his manipulation of Hank has resulted in this major damage to Pinkman. Upon hearing of Jesse's future plans to purchase another RV and cook once more, and also a token of loyalty, Walt convinces Gus to replace Gale (his previous lab assistant) with Jesse. Now, Jesse and Walt are back together cooking as the team they once were, and making considerably more money. Jesse is Walter's only ally. After shacking up with a nasty crack whore named Wendy for weeks at the crystal palace Jesse becomes involved with a young mother, Andrea, whom he meets through his Narcotics Anonymous meetings. In doing so, he discovers the identity of Combo's assasin, whom turns out to be Andrea's younger brother, acting on the orders of two gang bangers that happen also to be selling Walt and Jesse's product. Pinkman concocts a plan to poison the two, using the ricin made earlier to kill Tuco, and Wendy's lunch delivery as his vector. Unbeknownst to Jesse, the two cohorts are protected employees of Gus, and after a tense meeting wherein Walt betrays Jesse to Gus, Jesse is forced to give up his assasination attempt. In return, the two rival dealers are supposed to quit using children in their line of work. Tomas, the 11 year old child-soldier, is unceremoniously terminated by Gus' two "trusted employees." Most likely because of what he knows, but it is unknown exactly why the boy was killed. Upon hearing the news, Jesse sets out to finish what he had originally started. After breaking his sobriety by snorting some crystal in his car, he is strapped and ready for vengeance as he approaches the two gansters on the street. Out of nowhere, Walt saves the day by horrifically running them down with his car, and executing the surviving dealer by firing a round into his face. After a very tense meeting with Gus, Walt agree to return to work, telling Gus that Jesse is on the run and will "no longer be a problem." With Gale reinstated as his lab parter again, Walt discovers Gus' plan of having Gale master the "blue sky" formula, meaning Gus would no longer have any need for Walt. After meeting with Jesse, who was, in truth, hiding out in town at an abandoned laser tag facility owned by Saul, the two agree that Gale has to die. Walt asks Jesse to follow Gale and find out his address, telling Jesse that he'll do the rest. Unfortunately, on his way to do the deed, he is stopped by one of Gus' henchmen, Victor, who escorts him to the superlab. Telling Walt that there was some sort of chemical spill in the lab, upon seeing Mike waiting there for him, it becomes clear that this is to be his execution. With his life at stake, he offers up Jesse in exchange for his own life, saying that he can call and find out Jesse's location. Walt uses this opportunity to quickly relay the message that Jesse must now kill Gale and he must do it right now. The season ends with Jesse arriving at Gale's apartment, trembling with tears in his eyes as he levels his gun at a pleading Gale and pulls the trigger, killing him. Season 4 After shooting Gale, Jesse goes into a daze and simply sits in his car in shock (possibly suffering from Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder). Victor finds him and takes him to the lab, where he and Walt are let go (after the bloody killing of Victor by Gus). Walt tells Jesse that they do not have much time left with Gus, but Jesse still seems shattered from murdering Gale and has little to live for. Jesse starts to fill his house with noise, buying huge speakers and starting crazy parties in order to forget about murdering Gale. Andrea shows up at the party with Brock and Jesse talks with her. She reveals that Jesse left a large amount of money in her mailbox, and Jesse tells her that she can use it to buy drugs or get out of the neighborhood with Brock. Andrea says goodbye to him and he waves to Brock as her car pulls away. When the party disperses, Jesse is seen curled against the speaker, slowly breaking down as he turns the volume all the way up. Jesse seems to be taking extreme measures to surround himself and forget about the murder or just simply forget about the situation he and Walt are in. He is seen driving crazily around a go-cart ring and throwing increasingly wilder parties in his house. Jesse starts being assigned to help Mike in addition to, or instead of, his normal tasks in the superlab, and also meets with Gus from time to time. Walt gives Jesse a capsule of ricin to poison Gus. Later, Walt and Jesse violently fight because Walt knows that Jesse has passed up opportunities to poison Gus. Gus, Mike, and Jesse fly to Mexico where Jesse teaches the cartel how to produce high-quality meth. Jesse is in the dark on the trip and is surprised when Gaff tells him that he'll be staying in Mexico. After Gus poisons the cartel members, Jesse shoots and kills Joaquin, who had just shot Mike. Jesse drives Gus and Mike away from the crime scene . Jesse drives to a doctor who had been hired by Gus to take care of them, clearly prepared for such an outcome. After Gus recovers from his own poison, he and Jesse walk north to cross the border into the United States. During the walk Gus suggests that Jesse should take over the superlab, but Jesse says that he won't do that if Walt is killed. Jesse returns home and on a night with Andrea and Brock, a frantic Walt comes to his door pleading with him to not make meth without him because he'll be killed if he's not needed . Trivia *In the original pilot script, the character that would become Jesse was named "Marion Dupree." *Jesse's preferred brand of cigarettes are Parliaments. *He currently drives a beat down, red, 80s-era Toyota Tercel 4WD station wagon. *Along with Benjamin Linus on LOST, Jesse may be one of the most frequently beaten-up characters on TV, with Fox Mulder from The X-Files running a close 3rd. *Jesse is 5' 8" according to his mugshot. Gus's doctor says that Jesse has A- blood type, is 25 years old, 70 kg (154 lbs), 180 cm (5'10"), and is allergic to erythromycin (a common antibiotic) . *Jesse was originally scheduled to be killed at the end of Season 1. Before then however, Vince Gilligan recognised his excellent potential and acting, and decided to keep him on. No-Doze took his place, being puched to death by Tuco in "A No-Rough-Stuff-Type Deal". *Over the course of the series, Jesse's skill at producing meth has greatly increased, to the point where he can create meth that is 96.2% pure, on par with Gale Boetticher, who has admitted that his capability is 96%. Category:Characters